1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and to a method for controlling an internal-combustion engine including a fuel injection valve that injects a fuel into an inlet port.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Laid-open (Kokai) Patent Application Publication No. 7-259620 discloses a fuel injection device including a unit that delays an injection ending timing of a fuel injection valve from before opening an intake valve to after opening the intake valve.
An injection field pressure of the fuel injection valve fluctuates in time sequence due to intake pulsation. Thus, when an injection timing of the fuel injection valve is changed, an injection field pressure at the injection timing changes.
When the injection field pressure at the injection timing changes, a state of fuel accumulating space between a valve body and injection holes of the fuel injection valve changes, so that a fuel injection amount of the fuel injection valve increases or decreases, and an air-fuel ratio error occurs.